


That's not my name

by fables1400



Category: GOT7
Genre: Coffee Shops, Confusion, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Miscommunication, could be angst depending on which way i wanna take this, idk yet, possible angst, switched nametags, woohoo, woohooo, wooohooo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fables1400/pseuds/fables1400
Summary: This never would have happened if Jackson just kept this own damn name tag.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi-chaptered fic and I'm really excited to see where I can take this. I hope you enjoy!

“Jaebum-ah.”

Jaebum sighed internally, maybe if he ignored him he would go away.

“Jaebummm-ahhhhhh.. Jaebummmiiieeeee”

Jaebum was irked by the sudden use of his childhood nickname and swerved in his chair to face his best friend Mark.

“What?” He finally asked, exasperated by Mark’s persistence.

His best friend was being unusually bothersome today. Usually Mark was so quiet that sometimes you would forget that he was even in the room as you. Of course Mark picks the day before Jaebum has a big exam to be chatty.

“Let’s go to that coffee shop I’ve been telling you about.” Mark gave Jaebum those puppy dog eyes that he knew he couldn't resist. Damn his best friend for being so cute.

“Mark hyung, I need to study for tomorrow and I don't get why you want to go so badly, you don't even like coffee that much.”

To Jaebum’s surprise, Mark blushed and started twiddling his fingers.

“It’s just that the.. The coffee there is really good and um yeah.” Mark stammered.

Jaebum raised an eyebrow.

“Come on JB,” Mark pleaded, “You’ve been studying for hours already, you need a break.”

Well, he wasn't wrong about that. Jaebum could use a stretch.

“I'll pay.” Mark added. Jaebum stood up and shook out his tired limbs.

“Alright alright, I'll go.” Jaebum slipped on a jacket and followed a weirdly excited Mark out the door.

Mark couldn't sit still the whole ride over. He kept fiddling with anything he could grab in the car. Jaebum has never seen his best friend act like this before.

_What was going on with him?_

By the time they reached the door of the coffee shop Mark was definitely looking more pale than he was a few minutes ago. Jaebum wondered if he should have a little talk with Mark before they went in but he figured that if Mark wanted to talk about it he would come to Jaebum on his own. Jaebum didn’t enjoy meddling in his friends’ affairs unless he deemed it absolutely necessary.

“Hey hyung, Are you okay?” Jaebum asked.

Mark jumped, “Hm? Yeah. I’m f-fine.”

Jaebum rested the back of his palm on Mark’s forehead to see if he had a fever or something, but all he discovered was that Mark was sweating a lot.

“How about I go order our drinks and you find a table?” Jaebum said as he nudged Mark inside.

“Mhmm, sounds good.” Mark was obviously half-listening and drifted off to find a table.

It was a good thing that Jaebum already had Mark’s order memorized by now so ordering for him wouldn’t be a struggle. It was also a good thing that Jaebum had swiped Mark's wallet in the car earlier since the former seemed to have forgotten about his offer to pay. Jaebum examined the menus for a while and wrinkled his nose at the cheesy names.

_Just brew it? The brew next door? Who thought of these?_

Jaebum was still busy judging the names when a voice piped up from the side of him. “Need help picking?”

Jaebum turned and was caught off guard by the waiter who was standing way too close to him. The waiter was peering up at him with his (pretty) brown eyes and normally Jaebum would be the first to pull away but he was distracted by the fact that this waiter was really beautiful. His raven hair was messy but in the stylized kind of messy look that Jaebum wished he could achieve. He wore black t-shirt and jeans along with a green apron around his waist but somehow still managed to look amazing. His eyes drifted to the waiter’s plush pink lips and he wondered if they were as soft as they looked.

“Hello? Anyone home?” The waiter asked once more. The waiter poked Jaebum's cheek and looked at him curiously. 

Jaebum cleared his throat and finally pulled away, “Sorry, um so what would you recommend?”

Cute waiter perked up immediately, “Well, my go-to order is usually the Holden Caulfield.”

Jaebum snorted, “What’s that?”

“It’s a New York style brewed black coffee with cream and two sugars.”

Jaebum can’t stop himself from giggling. This name was more fitting than the punny names he was reading earlier.

The waiter lights up, “You’ve read the book?”

“Yup, read it for a school, but I recently read it again for fun.”

They fall into a quick discussion and Jaebum's surprised to hear that it’s his favorite book. Most people just read it because they have to and even his friends questioned his sanity when he decided to reread it for fun. Jaebum tries his best to add in his own intellectual comments but he was too busy enjoying how the cute waiter’s eyes’ twinkled with excitement.

“Who thought of that name? It’s the best one on there.” Jaebum added in after they finished their not so brief discussion. 

Jaebum’s heart jumps at what happens next. The waiter gave him a wide grin and the cutest wrinkles appeared around his eyes. They were like adorable little cat whiskers (Oh man, did he miss his cat Nora now).

“Actually, I thought of it.” He said proudly. Jaebum just wanted to compliment him on everything if it meant getting to see that smile each time.

“Wow, I’m impressed,” Jaebum replied in what he hoped was a somewhat flirty tone, “I’m convinced. I’ll have one Holden Caulfield and an a iced Americano.”

The waiter raised an eyebrow and walked around the counter, “You here with someone?”

Jaebum could tell he was trying to sound less interested than he actually was. 

_Faking disinterest, that's a good sign right?_

“Just a friend, he’s been raving about this place and so I decided to finally come check it out.”

The waiter was finally at an angle where Jaebum could read his name tag. 

_Jackson? Huh, why does that name sound familiar?_

Jackson leaned in closer, “So was it worth the visit?”

Jaebum retaliated by also leaning in a bit, “So far yeah, I hope the drinks here are as good as the customer service.”

Jackson giggled while punching in Jaebum's order in the register, "Your total is $7.41 and can I get your name?”

“Jaebum.” He said while casually taking out money from Mark's wallet. He also slid an extra ten dollar bill into this pocket. Jaebum figured Mark wouldn't miss it. 

“Alright Jaebum-ssi, your drink should be ready in a few minutes.” Jackson smiled and gave Jaebum a quick wink.

Jaebum was in a much better mood as he walked over to the table where Mark sat. To Jaebum’s relief, Mark was looking a lot better. In fact, Mark had a bright smile on his face and his eyes kept drifting over to behind the counter. He seemed to have almost a dreamy look on his face.

“Mark hyung?” Jaebum was worried for his friend again, he wasn’t sure what to do about these sudden mood swings.

“Hm? Oh Jaebum you’re back.” Mark said but he sounded like he was a million miles away.

“Hyung..I think we should stop by the doctor's on the way back or something, you’ve been acting strange.” Jaebum rested his hand on Mark’s forehead again.

_Hm, no fever still._

Mark swatted his hand away, “I’m fine Jaebum-ah, actually I’m more than fine now.” And then that goofy smile returned to Mark’s face.

Jaebum was seriously concerned, but he heard his name being called and decided to grab the drinks and then handle his best friend. He walked over to the pick-up area and was happy to see Jackson there holding his drinks.

“Special delivery.” Jackson smiled and handed over the drinks.

Jaebum thanked him and was about to turn away when he felt a hand on his wrist.

“Hey,” Jackson said softly, “Where do you think you’re going?”

“Back to my table?”

Jackson looked down and back up. “Uhm.” He said while biting his lip, “I was hoping to know what you thought of your drink? I made it specially for you.”

Jaebum felt butterflies in his stomach, "Aww, should I feel flattered or is that part of the customer service here and you tell just anybody that?"

Jackson pulled out a marker from his apron and reached over to draw a little heart on Jaebum's cup.

He looked Jaebum directly in the eyes, "I don't do this for just anyone."

The intensity and honesty in his gaze had Jaebum sweating a little. 

Jaebum nervously took a sip out of his drink. To his delight, it was the best coffee he’s ever had.

“Wow,” Jaebum said looking at his drink and back at Jackson in shock, “It’s really good!”

Jackson blushed, “Thanks.” he says shyly.

“I have to come back and let you make me coffee more often,” Jaebum grinned. "Thank you so much Jackson!"  

A look of confusion crossed Jackson’s face and then he looked down at his nametag.

“Oh, my name’s actually not Jackson. Jackson is one of my co-workers here and he wanted to do this dumb name tag switch thing. My name’s really Ji-”

“JB!” Mark came and jumped Jaebum out of nowhere. It took all of Jaebum’s power to not spill the drinks all over himself and the floor.

“JB you have the drinks already, let’s go. You need to study remember?”

Damn Mark for always being right.

Jaebum sent Jackson? an apologetic look. “Sorry, I got to head out, but I’ll be sure to stop by soon.”

Not Jackson replied with an eager nod and gave him a small wave.

When they returned back to their shared dorm, Jaebum tried to return to his studying but found that his mind kept drifting back to Not Jackson. He decided that it would be easier to just get it out in the open so he could go back to studying.

“Sooo.. I was talking to cutest waiter at the coffee shop earlier." Jaebum blurted out, "Do you think I should go back and-”

Mark looked at him curiously, “I was talking to a cute waiter today too and the last time I was there. What did your waiter look like?”

“Uh. He had dark hair, great smile, and his name started with a J?”

Mark shook his head, “Sorry bro. I know exactly who you’re talking about and that cute waiter is going out with me tomorrow night.”

Jaebum felt his heart sink, “Oh really? I didn’t mean to-”

Mark waved him off, “Don’t worry about it. It’s not like we’re serious or anything.”

Jaebum nodded, he was glad that Mark wasn’t mad but for some reason he still felt kind of upset. He really thought that him and Not Jackson hit it off. But at least everything made sense again. Mark must of been acting funny because he was planning to ask out Not Jackson and it ended up going well for him. Jaebum sighed and took another sip of his coffee. That’s when he noticed writing near the bottom of his cup. It was a phone number along with a little heart and a _Call Me_. Jaebum frowned, this had to be Not Jackson’s phone number since he said he specially made their drinks.

_Why would he write his number on my cup when he's planning to go on a date with Mark tomorrow?_

 Jaebum shook his head, it seems like he dodged a bullet. He had to admit he was disappointed that Not Jackson ended up being a player. Sure, he's only known him for so long but Jaebum had felt a genuine connection with him.

 _Stop thinking like that. He's going out with Mark_.

He figured that at this point it would be easier just to drown himself in his studies once more. Jaebum's heart felt noticeably heavier for the rest of the day. 

 

Jinyoung was glad to be finally done for the day. He untied the apron from his waist and hung it in the back. Then he started wiping down the counter, humming as he went along.

“Well, someone is in a good mood.” Jackson said while throwing an arm over Jinyoung.

Jinyoung smiled, “Well, I met a nice guy earlier and I think he was into me.”

“Ooooh.” Jackson said, “What’s his name?”

“Jaebum.” Jinyoung sighed dreamily.

“Wow, you know if everything works out we could go on a double date. Me and Mark and you and your Jaebum.” Jackson joked. 

Jinyoung laughed, “You’re getting a little ahead of yourself. You haven’t even gone on your date with Mark-ssi yet.”

Jackson just stuck his tongue out, “Your Jaebum hasn’t even asked you out and you already say his name like he personally hung the moon.”

Jinyoung threw his towel at Jackson, “Shut up.”

Jackson laughed like a maniac, “So what did you guys talk about?”

“Well, we talked about Catcher in the Rye for a while and then I took-”

“Wait,” Jackson paused dramatically, “He let you talk about your favorite book and didn’t immediately fall asleep? Jinyoung, this one's a keeper.”

Jinyoung looked around for something else to throw at Jackson and eventually decided a wet sponge would do the job. But even though Jackson was just teasing, Jinyoung was actually kind of hoping that Jaebum was a keeper.

_Well, I guess I'll find out when he calls._

If he ever ends up calling. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and sorry for any mistakes. Feel free to leave an comments/requests and I hope I can update this soon.


End file.
